1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of waste water, and, more particularly to the treatment of sewage and waste water generated by a residential dwelling. Even more particularly, the present invention is related to a residential waste treatment apparatus in which water is treated under aerobic conditions to transform it into a clear, odorless effluent which meets or exceeds state effluent quality standards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been disclosed in the prior art for treating sewage and waste water. Exemplary devices are shown in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,185 discloses a sludge thickening apparatus including a sludge inlet and outlet, a vertical hopper within the tank having walls which diverge outwardly from a hopper bottom toward a top opening, and an air lift pipe extending upwardly through the interior of the hopper with a weir therearound. The hopper is in the general shape of a truncated cone having a cover plate 40 over the top end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,114 disclosesd an aerobic waste treatment package including a removable surge bowl which forms part of a centrally disposed, large capacity, surge chamber positioned above a waste treatment holding tank. The package includes a open mouth holding tank, a hanger plate extending across the open mouth of the holding tank and a plurality of porous bags suspended from the hanger plate through an opening therein into the holding tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,524 discloses an apparatus for purifying waste water containing organic contaminants including a cylindrical reaction chamber having a separating zone extending substantially along the entire length of the chamber bounded by first and second downwardly converging partition walls. The space in the vessel between the vessel wall and the first and second walls from separate waste water activation zones, at least one of which has an aerating device therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,779 discloses a submersible aerator for use in a sewage treatment system to draw air beneath the surface of the waste material in the system to promote aerobic decomposition of the waste material. The aerator is designed to draw high volumes of air into the sewage and to be relatively inacceptable to malfunction through clogging of the areator with solid particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,086 discloses a sewage treatment apparatus utilizing an anaerobic waste water treatment process to obtain an activated sludge system which is an aerobic process by providing a plurality of air sparges in the lower portion of the digestive chamber of an Imhoff tank to aerate the waste water contained therein, circulating the waste water, and relocating the feed to the tank into the gas vent areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,353 discloses an extended aeration waste water treatment in which the aeration process is carried out in a single tank. Waste water is treated for periods ranging from 12 to 14 hours and is circulated in a tank in a controlled manner to avoid settling and compaction. The tank utilizes aerators or other suitable devices to generate air bubbles to promote aerobic decomposition of the waste matter in the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,393 discloses a sewage waste water treatment system including a clarifier section of relative small area defined by baffle arrangements whose configuration cause even sewage flow across the width of the chamber. The baffle arrangement incorporates throttling inlet slots which precisely control hydraulic flow from the aeration section to the clarifier section. Downwardly flow against primary baffle means in the clarifier section is effected.
U.S. Pat. No 3,335,023 discloses a sewage treatment system comprising a unitary tank partitioned into a raw sewage treatment section and a waste sludge treatment section. Sewage treatment is effected in a two stage aeration process to aerate and treat the waste matter in the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,727 discloses a waste products treatment apparatus having a floating solid feed back structure useful in various waste treatment processes especially useful in processing industrial and domestic waste. The apparatus is directed to a structure for preventing accumulation of buoyant particles on top of the liquid in the treatment tank and for assuring return of the buoyant particles to the main treatment section of the processing apparatus. The apparatus includes a treatment on one side thereof and settling chamber on the other side thereof. The apparatus has various flow deflecting baffles and condiuts for discharging air into the system to effect aerobic treatment of the waste fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,656 discloses a package aerobic waste treatment system particularly adapted for residential dwellings. The system includes a main holding tank to which is attached a hemispherical dome cover which contains a perforated hanger and an inner cylindrical surge chamber. An aeration pump is mounted at the bottom of the holding tank to force air throughout the system and provide necessary conditions for aerobic bacteria life.